


Harana

by tehbyulteh



Series: Pag-ibig Playlist [3]
Category: PRISTIN (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Idols, Serenade, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 19:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13665774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehbyulteh/pseuds/tehbyulteh
Summary: Chanwoo’s going to try and serenade the sweet, pretty and charming member of Pristin who made his heart jump the first time he met her.





	Harana

__

_“Is serenading still a thing? Maybe you’re wondering, who’s the guy who looks like a fool, singing so badly, going off-tune out of nervousness.”  
\- A translation of Harana by Parokya ni Edgar_

“I’m not going to do that, _Hyung.”_ Chanwoo complained as he walked out of the building together with his group’s leader, Hanbin. iKon’s _maknae_ is not going to take his _hyung_ ’s suggestion – not today. “You don’t even give me enough lines in songs yet you want me to try and **_serenade_** the girl I like? How about no thanks?”

“Oh come on, Chanwoo!”

“ _Hyung!_ I’m positive Eunwoo still hasn’t forgotten about that fiasco that happened between Bobby-hyung and Nayoung-ssi.” He whined, referring to the reason why Bobby’s rap in Love Scenario sounds so heartbreaking. “I’m not going to do it. It’s too flashy.”

Hanbin crossed his arms and stopped walking. “I’ll get roses from somewhere. Let’s bring the whole iKon and Bobby can play the guitar, and you’ll serenade her in MBC or SBS or JTBC – I don’t care, you **_will_** serenade her.”

 

Heck, Chanwoo didn’t want to listen to Hanbin – but here’s where he is right now. Wearing faded jeans and a white shirt – while the other iKon members are wearing suits, and as noted by Hanbin, there are flowers, and a carpet, and Bobby brought a guitar with him. They were on MBC’s rooftop, the same place where Hong Jonghyun and Yura shot their ‘We Got Married’, and now, they’re waiting for the cute Pristin member to come around.

Actually, Chanwoo didn’t know how he began liking her. He thinks it’s because of his idiotic friends – Moonbin, Eunbi and Seungkwan. It’s their fault for introducing her to him! They went out to Everland once, with WJSN’s Juyeon, and Chanwoo and Eunwoo had the privilege to talk to each other multiple times. Chanwoo was shy in front of Eunwoo, but Eunwoo’s a bright fluffball who talked to him first – he reminded him of Kanon, the only girl he ever got close to in a certain variety show he starred in. Heck, he didn’t want to thank those three, but right now, he sort of wants to.

“Chanwoo!” Chanwoo’s jaw dropped down on the floor when he saw the four of them – including Juyeon, on the attire suggested by the iKon members.

Chanwoo bit his lower lip and the evil _maknae_ shot a glare to his _hyungs._ “You guys, seriously!” He saw Jinhwan trying to video the fuming Chanwoo. “What if I get rejected?”

Hanbin beamed. “Good thing then, you can write a song.” Chanwoo rolled his eyes, annoyed, at his hyung’s nonsensical answer.

“Um, everyone.” Eunbi began. “Jieqiong just hung up, Eunwoo’s on her way up.”

Everyone rushed to their places, Chanwoo picked up the bouquet from the table and heaved a heavy sigh before holding his chest. “Here goes nothing.”

When the rooftop door opened, Eunwoo was welcomed with a rose shower from Hanbin and Yunhyeong. Bobby began playing softly, before Chanwoo greeted her with a shy smile. “C-Chanwoo –“ Before she was going to add something, Chanwoo stopped her.

“Eunwoo, before I ask you to go out with me, can you listen to my off-pitch singing first?” He gave her the bouquet and smiled shyly. “I mean, you sing at least twenty times better than me, but I wanted to serenade you, even if it’s weird and flashy.”

Eunwoo broke into a soft smile before answering, “Yes.”

_“The skies are filled with stars and the wind’s cold. I go crazy with your stares, my love. And with this song of mine, I hope you understand that I’ll pour out my whole heart for this small song I’m singing for you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Harana means "Serenade" in Tagalog


End file.
